The Meddler
by Ivory Tears
Summary: "Normal was never my style." Smutty fic involving Leon/Jake. Readers beware.


**Author's Note:** I've never dabbled in the RE universe and thought I would give it a go. This is an odd pairing just FYI. Leon/Jake isn't popular, but I think it could work. ;3

**Disclaimer-** Ivory Tears does not own Resident Evil nor does she profit from this work of fiction.

**Warnings:** This is an AU (alternate universe), meaning characters are OOC. Also, there is male/male interactions within this fic. If you do not care for such things, turn back now... if you flame, you may get the brain worms. ;)

/

Leon kicked the door closed and shuffled two steps into the living room before flopping face down onto the brown, leather couch.

"Rough day?" a voice asked from the kitchen.

Leon raised his head and gazed at his red headed flatmate, "You have no idea."

Claire smirked as she propped her hip on the kitchen door frame. They held a staring contest before Leon huffed out and sat up on the couch, leaving room for Claire to sit cross-legged and face him.

"Spill it."

"I didn't get the internship," he groused, running a hand through his sandy-blonde hair.

Claire mock pouted, "Oh look, it _is_ the end of the world. I knew I should have collected more canned food."

Leon glared and pushed her shoulder, "I really wanted that position, you jerk."

She grinned and nudged him back, "I know and I'm just kidding. You see, there are these things called a joke and when someone makes them you're supposed to laugh."

"Smart ass."

"Yep," she popped the 'p' louder than necessary, "now c'mon get up and help me clean. I have guests coming."

"You? Guests? Who else would want to put up with you?" he grinned.

"You mean besides you?"

Leon shrugged, "Hey, the rent was cheap. Not to mention, you're brother forced me to stay here with the exact words of 'keep those pervs from laying hands on my sister or it's your ass I'll be kicking'."

Claire smiled fondly, "Good ole Chris."

Leon rolled his eyes, "Yeah, good ole Chris."

Claire jumped up, pulling Leon up by his forearm, "Help me out with the kitchen. I think I may have broke the dish washer."

"You would."

"Shut up."

/

"Hurry up! I want to make sure I get there early enough to call dibs on the recliner," a petite girl with short blonde hair ushered the guy next to her.

"Sherry, no one shows up a half hour earlier than they're expected."

Sherry huffed and crossed her arms, "Well, at the rate you're moving, we'll wind up late!"

The guy shrugged, "Hit someone else up when you need a ride then."

"Jake," she whined, pouting, "aren't we best friends?"

He sighed, running a hand over his face. She pulled him out of the elevator and down the hallway. Pausing in front of one of the doors, he glanced over at her before glaring, his scar deepening on his left cheek.

"Whose place is this again?"

Sherry smiled, "Claire's apartment. She has a roomie."

"Roomie?" Jake cocked an eyebrow.

"Roommate, duh."

His blue eyes narrowed, "I know what that means. How many people are going to be at this party?"

She bit her lip, "Well I'm not sure."

"But you sai—"

"I'm trying to set you up," she blurted out before hanging her head, "don't be mad."

"Set me up?" he chuckled.

Sherry looked at Jake imploringly, "I swear Leon is awesome."

"Hold up there, super girl," he shook his head, "Who says I would like him?"

"Don't worry," she chirped, "by the way, Leon has no clue I'm trying to set you guys up."

"What?"

Sherry quickly rapped her knuckles on the door. A few seconds later the door swung inward and a perky red head stood in the doorway.

"You guys are here early," she laughed, gesturing the two inside.

"Blame her," Jake jerked his thumb toward Sherry.

"I believe it," Claire smiled and held out her hand, "the name's Claire. You're Jake, right?"

"One and only," he replied, shaking her hand.

"Sherry talks about you all the time," she grinned, walking through the living room and into the kitchen.

"Not surprised," he shot a look to Sherry who just laughed nervously.

"You guys want a drink?" Claire asked from the kitchen.

"Sure," the two chorused from the living room.

"That wasn't creepy," a masculine voice spoke from behind the couch.

The two whirled around to face the speaker.

"Leon! You scared me," Sherry held her hand over her heart.

"Back at you," he stood there with a towel wrapped around his waist, his eyes darting from Sherry to the unknown guy in his living room, "wasn't expecting company just yet."

"Oh, Leon, this is Jake. Jake meet Leon," Sherry gestured from one to the other.

Jake nodded, his eyes taking in Leon's half-nude form, "You must not get a lot of company."

Leon's eyebrow quirked up, "No, we really don't. Now, if you two will excuse me."

He crossed the rest of the room and disappeared down an adjoining hallway. Jake watched until he could no longer make out Leon's broad shoulders.

"The only problem with this place is the shower is literally on the other side of the apartment," Claire spoke as she brought a tray of beers into the living room, along with chips and salsa.

"How many people are you expecting?" Sherry asked as she sat down in the recliner, grinning over at Jake and mouthing 'dibs'.

He shook his head at her as Claire pursed her lips in thought.

"You know I think maybe ten or so? I don't even know," she smiled, "the more the merrier, huh? Dang, I forgot napkins, be back in a sec."

Claire disappeared into the kitchen and Sherry turned to face Jake.

"So, what did you think?"

"Think?"

She sighed, "About Leon! You can't tell me he's not attractive," she waggled her eyebrows conspiratorially.

He gave a noncommittal shrug, "He works out."

Sherry waved him off, "Whatever. You're hopeless."

"Who's hopeless?" Leon intoned, taking a seat on the couch with Jake.

"Claire," Sherry laughed.

Leon nodded, "What else is new?"

"I heard that," Claire sat the napkins down on the table just as a round of knocks sounded on the door.

"Oh, that must be Jill and Chris," she rushed to the front door.

At Jake's confusing look, Leon leaned over and stage whispered, "Claire's brother and his girlfriend."

"Ah," Jake glanced over to see a leggy brunette with cropped hair who had her arm around a tall, dark haired guy with definite muscle.

"Who's with them?"

Jake turned to Leon who had asked Sherry about the slim guy with brown hair that had come in with the couple.

"Oh that must be Piers. He works with Chris at the bar. He's obviously not a bouncer like Chris, but I think he's one of the bartenders," Sherry tapped her index finger against her chin, "that sounds right."

"Super girl and her deductive reasoning," Jake smirked.

Leon laughed at Sherry's pout and reached over for a beer off the table. He offered one to Jake who took it, letting his fingers graze against Leon's fingertips. Leon gave him a small smile as he settled back into the couch. Jake smirked inwardly. This was going to be a piece of cake.

/

"Tell your friend to lay off Leon," Sherry glared at Claire.

"Why? I told Chris to bring someone for Leon to get to know."

"That's why I brought Jake!" Sherry pinched the bridge of her nose, letting out a deep breath.

"Oh ho ho," Claire smirked, "do tell Miss Birkin."

"Jake will never admit it, but he's lonely," Sherry folded her arms, smiling over at Jake who waved back before returning his glare to Piers.

"I wanted to set him up with someone nice and well... Leon, dammit!" Sherry stamped her foot.

Claire laughed and patted Sherry on the back, "Okay, okay. Before the night's over with, they'll be together. Don't worry your pretty little head about it."

Sherry glared at Claire, "You're a pain sometimes."

"So are you, squirt," Leon ruffled Sherry's blonde tresses, laughing as she tried to land a punch on his arm.

"You know I hate that nickname," she muttered, hiccuping.

"Are you drunk?" Claire giggled.

"No," Sherry swatted at Leon's hand as he tried to ruffle her hair again.

"They bothering you, super girl?" Jake came up, slinging an arm around Sherry's shoulders.

"Yes, beat them up for me?" she turned her puppy dog look up to Jake.

"Who should I start with first?" he grinned.

"Why do you call her super girl?" Leon quizzed, pointing his beer bottle at Sherry.

"We met on Halloween. She happened to be dressed like super girl and drunk off her ass," Jake chuckled as Sherry tried to shush him.

"She tried to hit on me and ended up face planting right in my crotch. She's kind of grown on me since then," he squeezed Sherry's shoulder as she blushed as red as a tomato.

"You can put your face in my crotch any time, sweetheart," an accented voice slurred from behind them.

"Seriously Louis, you are going to pull this crap at my party?" Claire hissed at the drunken Spaniard.

He held up his hands, "Just trying to make some moves, mi amigo."

"Buzz off," Jake slid his arm from Sherry, letting them hang loosely at his sides.

"I was only joking," Louis smiled, eyes tracing over Sherry's figure, "you are very beautiful."

"I'm not interested," Sherry glared at the dark haired man.

"Okay, okay," he bowed then backed up, "I know when to take a hint, amigos."

"Watch out for that creep," Leon warned while un-clenching his fists.

"I will," Sherry smiled at Leon, "my hero!"

Claire and Jake laughed as Leon shook his head.

"Maybe you need to sit down, before you fall down. You boys play nice now," Claire winked before leading Sherry over to the recliner.

"So you and Claire?" Jake inclined his head.

"Not what you think. We grew up together and now I'm her friend and part time body guard, or Chris," Leon nodded to the guy slow dancing with the leggy brunette, "will kick my ass."

Jake glanced at Chris then back to Leon, "Yeah, he'd definitely kick your ass."

"Hey! I could hold my own," Leon stated incredulously.

Jake shrugged, "Maybe."

"I bet I could kick your ass," Leon grinned.

Jake gave a lop sided smirk earning a quick intake of breath from Leon.

"You wanna bet on it?"

"Sure, what are the stakes?"

Jake gazed around the room before settling back on Leon, "Loser has to do what the winner says?"

"Sure," Leon nodded, "as long as it's nothing idiotic. I'm not drinking a whole bottle of hot sauce again."

Jake's brows rose up, "What?"

Leon shook his head, "Never, ever lose a bet to Chris."

"I'll keep that in mind," smirked Jake, "seeing as an all out brawl is out of the question, what am I kicking your ass in?"

"Darts?"

"Sure," Jake looked around, "where's the board?"

"Oh, I keep that in my room. Claire would break it in one form or another," Leon rolled his eyes, "follow me and prepare to lose."

"Oh, I think not," Jake's lips quirked into a half smile.

/

"How the hell did you beat me?" Leon glared at the dartboard then over to the handsome guy lounging on his bed.

"Easy," Jake stood up, "I played to win."

Leon crossed his arms, "Did you cheat?"

"How could I cheat?" Jake held his arms up and Leon glanced over his form fitting black shirt and rugged blue jeans.

Not seeing a way for Jake to have cheated, Leon sighed.

"Alright, you win," Leon dropped his arms, "what do you want?"

"Not much," Jake crowded into Leon's personal space, "I just want you to kiss me."

"Kiss you?" Leon breathed out, letting his eyes drop from Jake's eyes down to his lips.

"Yeah, just a simple kiss. You chicken?" Jake gave him a half smile.

Leon shook his head and pressed himself up against Jake. He slipped his arms around his neck and pulled him down close enough to press their lips together. After a few seconds, Jake slanted his mouth against Leon's and swiped his tongue across his bottom lip. Leon parted his lips and Jake slid his tongue inside his mouth. Leon groaned as Jake plundered his mouth. Jake slipped his tongue back and sucked Leon's bottom lip into his mouth.

When air was needed, they pulled back from each other. Leon had a slight flush on his cheeks.

"Round two?" Leon's husky voice broke the tension.

Jake crashed their mouths together as he pushed Leon up against the wall. As he pulled away, Jake placed sharp bites on the side of Leon's neck earning Leon's gaspy moans to echo within the room.

"You sure you want this, hero? Once I start, I'm not going to stop," Jake traced the shell of Leon's ear with his tongue before nipping his earlobe.

"Yes, god, yes," Leon groaned arching into the hands running over his torso.

"Good," growled Jake, slipping his hands underneath Leon's shirt and raking his nails along his ribcage.

"Fuck," Leon bit out, feeling a sharp bite at the junction of his neck and shoulder causing his arousal to throb.

"You like pain?" Jake's eyes glinted as he pulled away to take in Leon's disheveled appearance.

"I-I don't know," Leon panted, "never had someone do anything like this to me before."

"Oh, we're going to have so much fun," Jake grinned lustfully, "you have no idea."

Jake shed his clothes until he was down to his boxers. Looking at Leon expectantly, the sandy-blond blushed before following suit.

Jake pressed back up against Leon, grinding their hips together, "Now, Leon, I'm going to ask you a couple of questions and I want honest answers, okay?"

"Okay," Leon moaned and arched into Jake, mind fogged by lust.

Jake placed hot open mouth kisses along Leon's collar bone then dragged his tongue up Leon's neck; he whispered hotly into his ear, "Do you usually top?"

"Yesss," Leon hissed as Jake nipped at his jaw.

Jake hummed his pleasure before asking, "Tonight _I'm_ going to; that bother you pretty boy?"

Leon let out a keening gasp, "Oh god!"

Jake bit down on his collar bone with a low growl.

"Answer me, Leon."

"Oh, please," Leon's hands scrambled for purchase on Jake's shoulders, "I want to.."

"Want to what?" Jake smirked and pulled away, taking in Leon's swollen lips and bright eyes.

He let his gaze drift down Leon's body. Vibrant, red bites stood out against Leon's fair complexion. Leon's arousal jutted out from his body, tenting the boxers he wore.

"What do you want, hero?"

Leon licked his lips and whispered, "I want to suck your cock."

Jake groaned, "Fuck. Well what are you waiting for?"

Leon dropped to his knees and let his trembling fingers skate up Jake's thighs. He slipped his hand into the waistband of Jake's boxers and slid them off. Leon glanced up through his fringe to see Jake's eyes dark with lust. He nodded at Leon who licked a broad strip down the thick shaft. He lapped at the purple head before eagerly taking in as much as possible. Jake moaned and splayed his hand across the back of Leon's head. Leon hummed as he started to bob his head up and down.

"You're good at this," Jake grunted, "little cock slut."

Leon moaned around the dick in his mouth as he felt a flare of arousal from Jake's words.

"You like that? You like it when I talk to you like the whore you are?" Jake panted as Leon picked up his rhythm, taking Jake deeper into his mouth.

"Just like that. You love sucking my cock, don't you?"

Leon pulled back, a string of saliva connected his lips to the hard shaft in front of him, "I want you to cum down my throat."

"Oh, don't worry about that, hero," Jake smiled darkly, thrusting his wet prick between Leon's spit slicked lips, "we've got all night."

Leon groaned and eagerly slipped his mouth back around Jake's cock. Jake pushed Leon's head down as far as he could go, feeling his gag reflex squeeze his shaft tightly.

"Got any lube?" Jake pulled Leon off his throbbing member, pushing him toward the bed.

Leon pointed to the dresser behind him, "Top drawer, you can't miss it."

Jake found the lube and joined Leon on the bed. He slipped Leon's boxers down his legs and tossed them onto the floor.

"Let me see you, pretty boy," Jake husked out, flipping Leon onto his hands and knees.

Leon keened in the back of his throat as Jake forced his head down and his ass up. He felt Jake's calloused hands spread his cheeks apart.

"Aaa!" Leon cried out as Jake swiped the broad side of his tongue across his opening.

Jake took that as a sign of encouragement and quickly began teasing the tight ring of muscle with a mixture of kitten licks and long, broad strokes of his tongue. Leon's eyelids fluttered shut as a chorus of mewls and pants tumbled from his swollen lips. Jake slicked his fingers with lube and pulled away long enough to slip two digits inside Leon. Leon clenched at the sudden intrusion, but moaned as they slowly pumped in and out.

"Like that?" Jake nipped at the base of Leon's spine.

"Yes, more, _please_," Leon panted, bangs sticking to his forehead.

"Mmm, I like to hear you beg, princess," Jake hummed, scissoring his fingers before adding a third.

Leon cried out as the probing digits brushed against his prostate, "Oh, god, please. Nngh! _Jake!"_

"That's it," Jake purred lustfully, aiming to brush against that spot once again, "let me hear you, Leon."

"I need more, please," Leon's eyes rolled as he let out feminine sounding moan, "Jake, please!"

Jake twisted his fingers, "Such a little slut. I bet you could take my whole fist. You'd like that wouldn't you? To be spread so wide open for me."

Leon sobbed as he clawed at the sheets, "Please, just fuck me, Jake. Please, please, _please_."

Jack chuckled, "In due time, want you nice and wet for me when I do decide to take that tight little ass."

Leon buried his face in the mussed sheets and groaned. His own cock continuously wept, precum oozing from the slit creating a wet patch on the bedspread. Jake rose up and caged Leon's body with his own as he kept up with his slow fingering.

"You look so fucking good like this, Leon," Jake breathed into his ear, "I'm going to ruin you to the point that you'll crave to have my cock inside you."

"Jake, please, I can't take anymore," Leon pleaded, voice broken.

"Yes, you can, you'll take what I give you and like it," growled Jake, harshly pinching one of Leon's nipples.

Leon hissed, the pain twisting into pleasure as he bucked back into the slow thrusting fingers. He whined when he felt the fingers pull completely out of him. Jake rose up on his knees and took in Leon's disheveled hair, red face, and pouty lips. His eyes drifted down the toned, sweaty body to the puckered entrance clenching from the loss of his fingers.

"You're such a wreck," Jake murmured, slicking the lube over his pulsing member while never taking his eyes off of Leon's.

"Please, Jake, fuck me," Leon rasped.

Jake used one hand to hold onto Leon's hip while the other guided his cock to Leon's entrance. He felt his cockhead slip past the ring of muscle as he slowly slid into the velvet heat. Leon pushed back against him until he finally bottomed out.

"Fuck, you're so tight," Jake moaned out.

He pulled out slowly before pushing back in, slowly building up a rhythm. Leon gripped the sheets tightly as Jake picked up the pace and began to fuck him in earnest. Jake slid a hand into Leon's short hair and pulled him up against his chest. Leon cried out as the new angle had Jake drilling straight into his prostate.

"Oh, Jake!" Leon mewled as he felt one of Jake's hands wrap around his neglected erection.

"You like me taking this hot, little ass don't you? C'mon Leon, don't be shy now," Jake whispered hotly in his ear, letting his tongue delve inside the shell.

"Yes, god, you're so big. It hurts a little," Leon licked his dry lips.

"I bet it feels good."

"Oh so fucking good. I like the burn," Leon groaned as Jake viciously bit his neck, "shit, I'm gonna cum."

"Cum for me, baby, I want to see you lose it," Jake goaded, stroking Leon harder and faster.

Leon almost sobbed with pleasure as Jake picked up his thrusting, pressing against Leon's prostate as his hand matched the pace. He came with a shout, his cock spurting all over his stomach and chest, some landing on the underside of his chin.

Jake felt Leon clench around him like a vice. He gave a few shallow thrusts before letting himself go, cumming deep inside Leon. He slowly slipped out and watched in satisfaction as his cum dribbled out of Leon's abused hole and down his thighs.

Leon collapsed onto the bed, chest heaving. Jake lay down next to him so they could face each other.

"So, you want to get some dinner sometime?"

Leon quirked an eyebrow, a smile tugging at his lips, "Kinda backwards don't you think?"

Jake leaned forward and lapped up the stray cum on Leon's chin. Leon blushed as Jake grinned back.

"Normal was never my style."

/

**I read so much guy on guy smut for this, it's almost terrible (but not really XD). I hope it was readable as well as enjoyable. **

**Please review! :)**


End file.
